Sing A Song of Sorrow
by ashford2ashford
Summary: Bizzare murders begin to affect everyone in Hyrule...now Ganondorf must form a shaky alligence with the King of Hyrule...
1. Ganondorf's Sorrow

AN: This is a short and sweet fic, which I felt it necessary to write one lonely day in college. Yes, it does eventually contain unusual pairings (not that they've never been written though.it's just most of ya hate the pairings) and yes, maybe a yaoi reference or two, depending on a) if people request it, or b) if enough people review it to continue it so that it develops into a much more detailed plot.  
  
This is told from many different sides, may get confusing, but hey.I've only ever written one other Zelda fic, despite being on Fanficiton.net for years and despite having all of the Zelda games. So.no flamers please and review it enough to continue. God.I hate writing serious fics.  
  
Sing A Song of Sorrow  
  
I smiled softly, cautiously, almost gently.  
  
My hands were raw and red with the rain that poured, the hilt of the Katakana clutched in my stinging hands. Slowly, I raised it above my head and with one swift motion, I severed all ties to life that you believed you had. My glittering eyes watched the head roll and then lifelessly drop.devoid of all life.mouth open in a silent plea.eyes wide, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Bending, I picked it up and stared long and hard at the features that stared back, before tossing it aside, so that it rolled once more and landed at its fallen corpses side. One hand was still clutching its blade for dear life, so I removed it - hand, blade and all. The blade was of a decent make. Strong, light, sharp.I decided to keep it. Gerudo's were known for their skills in weaponry making.it felt refreshing to know I now owned a blade of their make. Where was the other, though? Gerudo blades were used in pairs.I needed the other.where was it? Ah! The severed hand from hours before still ran wet with crimson blood, even before the rain began to pour. In it's final moment, it too had felt the need to clutch the blade that had failed to protect it. I smirked and pried the clod limp fingers apart - even in death they held their grip quite strong. Two new swords.two new Gerudo swords. I licked the blood from my lips and looked down at the fallen warrior, bending to take other things of minor - or major - value. I do believe I came away a happy person that day. With two new swords, several pieces of amber jewellery, a pearl necklace, solid gold arm rings, a silken robe - a little stained in the fight, but still washable - and some form of gold armour. Gerudo armour was also valuable to me.especially if my plan were to succeed. Next, I would collect Goron armour and weapons, then Zora, and finally.Hylian.  
  
(***)  
  
Nabooru looked away in disgust at the body laid before her, and then grit her teeth as she turned to address the Gerudo guards behind her. "What happened here?" Her accented voice was shaky and heavy, choked with sorrow.  
  
The guards shook their heads. They had no idea. The second in command turned back to the mess and retched dryly. The desert sun had dried up the corpse somewhat, but it was obvious who it was even with the heat. The head had been cleanly severed with some weapon, one hand had been severed also - probably by the same weapon - and the other had seemingly been ripped from its socket! All valuables had stripped from the body, except for the clothing - which had all been left on the body, aside from the silk cloak.that was missing. In other words, someone - or rather something (Gerudo's tended to be superstitious) - had attacked one of the Gerudo guards in the middle of the night, had managed to fight her without making even the slightest of sounds to alert to other guards, and had executed her in a style that made sure she didn't know what had hit her.  
  
"I would suggest bringing the body back to the fortress for a funeral." Nabooru spoke calmly now, keeping one hand subconsciously near the hilt of one of her swords, "If we leave the corpse rotting in the sun, we may attract Lizardalfos or worse." The orders given, the guards set to work, and Nabooru turned to see the large black Gerudo stallion behind her. Closing her eyes, she murmured, "My lord?" Ganondorf Dragmire stepped down and pushed Nabooru, then the guards aside - without a word, without a murmur. The females watched as their only male knelt down and gently titled the head to one side so that he could see who it was. When he stood again, his eyes were full of hate. "Who.did this?" He asked. His normally heavily accented voice was wrecked and broken with tears. They all hesitated and then either shrugged or shook their heads. The King of the Gerudo felt something within him snap and then.and then. "Rrrrrrrrrrrrr....RRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" The sound of rock splitting with an almighty crack filled the air, and then dust formed around the King's feet. His shoulders rose and fell with each strained breath, heavy and filled with pain and sorrow. The guards shuddered with fear, stepping back to allow him some space. An enormous boulder had been split in half by the infamous Gerudo Punch. Ganondorf stood in front of it and continued to breathe heavy as the dust settled around his ankles. His face was filled with an odd mix of pain, of anger, of rage, of sorrow, and of passion to kill. His teeth were clenched tightly together and then.Nabooru saw the tears.  
  
From eyes that had only ever looked upon things in either mocking or anger, the tears fell. Slowly making their way down his cheeks and dripping off onto his armour. For once, the King of Evil's eyes seemed.gentle.and filled with regret and sorrow. One huge hand moved slowly into a fist again - the Gerudo flinched at this - and then the other went flat. His fist met his open hand in front of him, and the King of Evil bowed over low, closing his eyes gently. The Gerudo breathed a sigh of relief and then did the same. All who had come into the desert that day stopped and paid some sort of homage to the fallen one and then they moved away as Ganondorf returned to Nabooru's side. "Have I been so evil as to deserve this?" He asked, and for once, Nabooru could not answer. He continued, "I escaped from Ganon.escaped from the Sacred Realm, to come here and start again.start my new life.with my people. After a while.even the Hero himself, and the Hylian race, and the Zora race, and the Goron race.they accepted me as living here. The wounds of the past though.they have not healed. Someone out there.someone must have been hurt so badly by me.by Ganon, that they felt it necessary to take my daughter's life." Ganondorf started to cry, Nabooru held one strong hand in both of hers as a comfort to him. He growled and then accepted the gesture, bending down to hug the woman who he had grown up with - who had helped defeat him when he was possessed. He cried into her shoulder and held her close, murmuring to her despite his tears. "Shakasha shall be avenged." He whispered, softly nuzzling Nabooru's neck, "And I shall see to it." 


	2. A visit to the King

~It wasn't like I cared about the lives of the Hylian's or the Gerudo, but for some reason, I couldn't kill this one. Sighting, I put away my blade and then growled menacingly. The Hylian Guard. . .no. . .the Hylian Boy shivered at my feet, his helmet slipping clumsily over his eyes. Pathetic.  
  
"Get up." Why kill someone who has barely begun life? The boy staggered to his feet and then looked at me, at my blade, at his own blood. I smirked and pointed said blade at him, motioning to his wallet and weapons. "Drop 'em all. . .and then get out of my sight. Don't make me kill you."  
  
He need not be told twice.  
  
When he had gone, I searched in my satchel for a piece of parchment and a quill. So far so good. One Gerudo dead, weapons and silk obtained. Two Goron's dead, their thick rock hides providing the material for a shield. A Zora, skinned, cooked, blades removed and made into poison darts.  
  
I scribbled for a moment and then sighed. A Hylian. I needed a dead Hylian. I looked at the three bottles of different coloured blood. Gerudo red, Goron magma, and Zora green. All I needed was the pale smooth red of a Hylian.  
  
The boy had gotten away lightly. . .~  
  
Ganondorf sat quietly, his eyes focused on something beyond the sight of the Hylian's in the vast room. Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule sat opposite him, eyes narrowed, one hand stroking the velvet chair he was sat in.  
  
"A Gerudo's death, King Dragmire, is of no concern for the Hylian's." The King of Hyrule spoke in a voice that seemed to tire of his guest, yet remain wary of him at all times, "Why are we now involved? We Hylian's. . .we have no worries on this day. The sun is shining and warm on our skin, the breeze is soft and gentle on our ears, and there are no reported murders, disappearances. . .well, you get the point."  
  
The King of Evil looked directly at the smaller male Hylian in front of him and then his eyes were once again directed to the unknown entity. "Daphnes. . ." His Gerudo accent was heavy and slow with sorrow, changing his speech from Gerudo to Hylian language, "I respect you as the King of Hyrule, but you are unaware of the severity of this. . ." He struggled for the word and then murmured, "Situation."  
  
"You would do well to explain then. Although it is my royal duty to ensure peace between our races, I cannot help but stress that you are a stranger to Hyrule Castle. My guards are wary and very much on edge, my daughter refuses to come out of her room until your presence disappears, and I myself am very much aware of the danger I am in sitting here with you." The King thought himself as being harsh, but fair. A little off from the truth.  
  
The Gerudo stood, his gaze now burning directly into the King's eyes, his huge hulking height taller than that of any Hylian in the world. "King Hyrule, you misunderstand me. I am not asking you to get involved with my daughter's death. . .I am merely requesting that you tell me why you did it."  
  
The words cut like a knife into the heart of the King of Hyrule.  
  
"W-what?" Lost for words. . .at a loss of what to say. . .his Hylian pride gone in a flash.  
  
"You heard me." The accent was lined with the tone of hatred and growing anger, "I think I speak for all Gerudo when I say that it is only natural for me to accuse a Hylian of a Gerudo Princess' murder. And I speak for my own flesh and blood when I say that I am assuming this is a Hylian attempt at War."  
  
Silence. . .and then, "How. . .dare you!?!" The small King stood, his eyes ablaze with fury. "You have some nerve coming in here and then accusing Hylian's of killing your daughter, but you must be either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid to come in here and directly accuse me of murder! If you haven't noticed, I am unable to hold a sword steady with my age, and have not the heart of a killer!"  
  
"That's not the way your father tells it." Ganondorf's words were having the desired effect. Daphnes stood mute for a second and then stammered softly, "What did you say? My. . .my father?"  
  
Ganondorf nodded. "He is here. He is always here. He stands here day after day, night after night, his soul remaining here rather than at rest in the Sacred Plain. His dull lifeless eyes watch his family grow, and his lips move in a frenzied manner to try and prevent you from making rash decisions."  
  
There was another eerie moment of silence and then Ganondorf nodded as if in obedience. "However, he says you did not kill my daughter. Therefore, I am inclined to believe him. He is – rather was – an honest man."  
  
"Get. . .out!" The King stood tall and then trembled before the Gerudo Thief.  
  
Just as Ganondorf opened his mouth to reply, a young frenzied soldier came bursting into the grand hall and fell immediately to sobbing at the King's feet, his blood now dry on his armour.  
  
"My lord!" He cried, barely noticing the presence of the ten-foot Gerudo, "A killer is loose in Hyrule! I nearly died, but she spared me!"  
  
"She?" Ganondorf's ears pricked, his eyes narrowed.  
  
The guard turned to Ganondorf, showing no fear towards the King of Evil, but rather at the thing he had seen. "Yes! Yes, my Lord Dragmire! She! She's crazy! She attacked me at the Gate Pass! My partner was only gone for a second and then she jumped down and fought me with such terrible speed and skill! She wore silk, much like that of the Gerudo, (Ganondorf twitched) and she carried a shield that could not be scratched, thicker than a Goron's shell! Her face was hidden behind cloth bandages, like a Shiekah, and her speed could outmatch even the nimblest of Zoras!"  
  
"What happened then?" The guard had the full attention of the King of Thieves, and for the first time since he had been at the castle, Ganondorf listened intently – the Guard eager to continue.  
  
"Well, she then pierced my armour, my mythril armour, with small darts that cut into my flesh and wouldn't come out! As she were about to deliver the final blow, she suddenly asked me to drop my weapons and my wallet and then run! I had to! My mother is sick, you see, so I need to stay alive - " "- No need to say anymore, you poor man, I understand." Ganondorf was now knelt down beside the man, one hand over the areas where the darts had penetrated deep.  
  
"I will heal you." He murmured, moving his hands over the boy, neatly pulling out the darts as the Hylian fell into a trance, the wounds knitting themselves together. When he was finished, he stood once more and then smiled. "It would seem that the killer of my daughter is here in the town, and is, in fact, female." He pulled his cloak around him. "As a favour to your father and your bloodline, I shall go to Death Mountain and then Zora Lake to see if there is any turmoil there."  
  
"Y-yes." The King of Hyrule was shaken by the news, as well as Ganondorf's words, now knelt by the Guard's side as he slept peacefully in the magic induced sleep, "You do that."  
  
After Ganondorf had left, Daphnes turned to one of his guards and then barked, "Get me the Hero of Time. . .NOW!" 


End file.
